A Trap Laid for Explorers
by Milk64
Summary: Ezreal gets baited.


Light flitted and danced over parapets and down hallways as the moon shone into windows. Night had consumed the city in its embrace, and any wrongdoers knew that now was their time to act. Demacia was never in complete darkness, however; both magic and mechanical lights illuminated streets during the dark hours, a countermeasure to crime. In addition to bright lights, guards served as another form of deterrence to any would-be criminals. Demacia knew only obedience to the law, meaning it took a special kind of criminal to pull anything over on the city-state's ever vigilant police force.

The boy thought himself quite clever for making it as far as he had already. Truth be told, he had received some help. His accomplice was someone with an intimate understanding of how security worked in Demacia. He had received specific times, areas, and strategies that ensured he would make it undetected past the city walls (to which entry was normally prohibited late at night) and into the royal district, where families of esteem resided in their large estates. All that remained was to sneak into the luxurious manor that faced him.

Ezreal wiped the sweat from his brow and began his ascent. His destination was the highest room in the tallest tower of the Crownguard estate. This was where Lux had promised to meet him; their schedules and the threat of parental supervision did not allow them to meet at night under normal conditions. Ezreal's impatience to finally get lucky had grown too strong – it had to be tonight. It had become his duty to complete the challenge, and be a man for his lover Lux. If it meant sneaking and climbing, Ezreal was up to the task.

Progress was slow on the outside of the tower. Each floor had a narrow ledge where one could stand. Ezreal had brought tools in his rucksack for scaling cliff faces, and wore dark clothing so that he would not be spotted on the tall building. The first few floors he climbed manually, but when the task became too strenuous, the explorer resorted to using his magic to shift his position from one ledge to the next. Shifting short distances was less stamina-intensive than climbing the distance, but the spell required an amount of focus to perform. An observer might not have picked out Ezreal in the darkness, but the flash of light that accompanied each arcane shift was unmistakable. Fortunately for the boy, there was no audience for his one-man lightshow.

Ledge after ledge after ledge… and finally the top of the tower was in sight. Ezreal saw light from within, gleaming outwards like a beacon in the night. He had worked up a sweat climbing the tower, the cost of his magic draining most of his energy. With all the grace of a beached whale, the explorer flopped over the windowsill of the keep. His exhaustion was such that he paid no attention to anything inside the room; he was only dimly aware of the pink glow that emanated from each wall, an effect provided by a candle on the center table.

In a few moments Ezreal regained his energy and leapt to his feet, taking in his surroundings for the first time. The room at the tower's peak was small, circular, and mostly empty. His eyes moved from left to right, scanning the dim room for anything of interest. The prodigal explorer's gaze settled at last on the room's focal point, a small bed with a girl daintily perched on top. Lux's eyes glittered in the candlelight, and her ever-present smile was unmistakable. Ezreal found himself grinning as he caught her gaze, and forgot about any business at hand that he might stare at her visage for a little while longer. He remembered his purpose in time, and crossed the room to meet with his lover on the other side of the candlelight. She was stripped of her usual armor, sporting only a skirt and blouse of indeterminate color, in addition to long to long stockings and a headband.

"I'm glad you stayed up for me." Ezreal sat himself down on the bed space next to Lux. "It took me a little longer than I thought it would."

"I knew you'd make it. I believed in you."

"I'm glad someone does. It gets a little ann-"

Lux silenced him, putting her finger to his lips. Ezreal lost his train of thought in the same wave of giddiness as when he had first caught sight of Lux. It seemed she wanted to waste no time. Lux bent to reach for something under the bed, drawing it out quickly and holding it behind her back such that Ezreal could not perceive what she had taken in the dim light. He did not have time to question, as she swiftly grabbed his hands and laid it upon his wrists.

Ezreal looked on in both wonder and confusion as his hands were bound. The lacy cloth didn't seem like it was very effective in securing a prisoner, but Ezreal was startled at how far Lux pulled the knot. Ezreal ignored his new lack of hand function to smile back at Lux.

"I have to say, I didn't think this is what you had in mind. Damn, I can barely even move my hands."

When Lux said nothing, Ezreal blinked and began again.

"I'm all yours. I guess."

Lux was still smiling, but there was something else in her expression now. If Ezreal didn't know better, he would have said the look in her eye went past mischievous straight to sinister. It hovered there for a second, until her face softened and she kept only a sad sort of smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry about this. I really am."

Ezreal's lips formed in a question, but he was interrupted by the door at his back opening. His head swiveled to come eye to eye with the Might of Demacia, Garen Crownguard himself.

"Wh-" Ezreal turned back to face Lux, his face the picture of bewilderment.

"Like I was saying, I'm sorry. I made a bet with my brother, and he won. So just this once, he'll be joining us.

Ezreal blinked for a second. Then he gulped, as the realization sunk in.

"You can't possibly be serious."

"A deal is a deal. And Demacians are not quick to break oaths."

"I. I. I…"

Ezreal's stammering was brought to a halt as the booming voice of Garen filled the room.

"Now now, son, it's just one time. You don't have to worry, I'll be gentle."

Garen simply stood, his fists on his hips in the very same heroic pose from various pieces of Demacian propaganda. Ezreal's jaw hung slightly open as he sized up the warrior's features. Nothing about his body suggested gentleness as a possibility.

"Come on. If you really love my sister, this will be a chance to prove what a real man you are." Garen had sat down beside him now on the bed and was resting his hand on Ezreal's shoulder. "Whaddya say, champ?"

Ezreal found himself sandwiched between brother and sister. Trapped. Trapped, that is, for a normal human. Ezreal knew he had to get out somehow, by magic if necessary. Whatever plan Garen had in store for him surely wasn't in the explorer's best interests. The ever-slippery marksman sprung to action, clearing his mind of everything but the spot on the floor a few feet ahead of him. He closed his eyes…

…And he was there. He had successfully blunk out of the sibling's grasps, but where to now? The window was no longer an option – it would take far too long to safely climb down. There was only one real exit to the room – the same door Garen had entered through. Ezreal scrambled for the door, half tripping over the room's creaky boards in his desperation. If he could close the door behind him, there was a chance he could outrun the behemoth at his tail.

On his next step, Ezreal felt pain shoot through his face as his vision went dark. As the stars in his eyes cleared, Ezreal felt as if he had run directly into a wall. This was the case, of course, but no natural wall held him. He brought his hands to the light prism in recognition. Lux had responded with her own magic to trap him in the room, killing his dream of escape in its infancy.

The explorer turned back to face his captors, hurt and betrayal in his expression. He had resigned to his fate; escape was impossible. The blonde sorceress clutched her wand now, and met his gaze with a look of guilt. She said nothing but walked forward to stand close to him, finally bringing her lips to his. Ezreal closed his eyes, his distress forgotten. He was such a fool for her, and he knew it. He would do anything if she wanted him to.

When the two parted, Ezreal's eyes wandered to Garen, who had stood beside them. The warrior was already working on unbuttoning his pants, in second drawing out his enormous half-erect dick. Garen gave the hardening rod a quick spin, showmanship always in mind. Ezreal had no choice but to cross his fingers and hope the meatstick wouldn't spell his end. The explorer had no idea how this arrangement was going to work. Taking a short survey of his own orifices, the massive cock in front of him spelled bad news no matter where its destination was.

The Might of Demacia decided to start from the top. He grasped the nubile boy by his blonde hair and pushed him downwards, causing Ezreal's knees to buckle. Garen was satisfied to watch Ezreal drop to his knees at the slightest effort. The warrior hadn't been expecting direct physical resistance from the more-acrobatic boy, but it was nice to get a sense for just how malleable his prey would be. He tilted Ezreal's head upwards to face him. Garen caught the eyes of his now helpless slave, and knew force wouldn't be necessary. The boy's eyes assured obedience.

Garen defied labels of sexual orientation like "straight" and "gay." The truth was that somewhere along one of the warrior's many tours of duty, he had stopped caring whether his sexual partner was a man or woman, or even human. Garen was in search of only the tightest holes that would stretch to accept his cock. He also was interested in watching his subject submit to his will. The moment when the smaller creature stopped its petty struggling and let itself be rammed ceaselessly – that, perhaps, was what Garen enjoyed the most.

A small sigh of satisfaction escaped Garen's lips as Ezreal was coerced into wrapping his lips around the huge cock. It was a tight fit, definitely, but the explorer boy did his best to squeeze the massive member into his mouth. He began to choke as the dick slipped deeper down his throat, and he began to regret giving in so easily. Ezreal's jaw ached with the stretch. His mouth wasn't designed to accommodate a man of Garen's size, and it took everything he had to get to the halfway mark. Garen held him there for a few moments, feeling like hours as tears welled up in the explorer's eyes. Finally, the member was mercifully removed from his mouth, giving Ezreal a chance to swallow his excess saliva and breathe freely. Ezreal didn't say a word, fearing he would start crying, as he opened his mouth again obediently. They weren't even close to being done yet.

Lux laid back on the bed, using two pillows to suspend her head high enough to keep her eyes on the action. Watching her boyfriend's pitiful attempts to fit her brother's cock in his mouth… It was dirty, and several kinds of taboo, but she was turned on more than ever. The sorceress was nefarious, despite her innocent appearance. After spending years apart, the siblings had been reunited in the League to find their relationship had changed for the bizarre. It was just like things had been at home, except Garen hadn't had a ten inch penis when they were little.

At first it had been an accident, a glimpse of Garen fresh from the shower. But once Lux had gotten a look at how large her brother's dick had swelled, she was obsessed. She built up the courage to tell her brother the plan she had come up with: she would bring Garen the tightest holes she could find, in return for a front row seat at the event. Much to her surprise, Garen had agreed to the deal. The siblings quickly became the hardest working find'em and fuck'em pair in Valoran, but today was a step forward. Lux had never had to give up anything of hers before, but she found that she enjoyed watching her boyfriend getting facefucked the most of any before.

After repeated thrusts, it seemed clear that Garen would not be able to fit more than half of his cock into Ezreal's mouth. The Might of Demacia, in addition to being far longer than average male, was much wider as well, which was the limiting factor in its entry into an opening as small as Ezreal's mouth. Garen didn't press the issue; he was content to have the explorer's lips travel his top five inches repeatedly. Ezreal was much more attractive with a huge dick in his mouth, Garen decided. He placed both hands in the boy's blonde hair, using them to control the speed of the blowjob. The little blonde boy gazed upwards unblinkingly, his expression now one of fierce determination. Between the eye contact and Ezreal's lewd choking as he slobbered on the cock, Garen was quite pleased with the sexy display.

Lux loved a good show, but had never before felt comfortable doing anything more than sitting with her legs politely crossed, watching silently. This time, however, she could not control herself. She watched as Garen leaned his head back in pleasure, Ezreal now setting his own pace on the cock. Ezreal had seemed scared at first, but Lux had known that he had a desire to please her, which had now transformed into a desire to please her brother. Lux lifted her skirt and peeled aside her damp panties. She put two fingers in her mouth and then brought them back to her moist womanhood, rubbing herself as she watched the men. Her hand quickened as Ezreal's head bobbed faster and faster. She wondered how long Garen could last in Ezreal's mouth, and if there would be a second phase.

The prodigal explorer held back his shame, and to his surprise it disappeared. He had never thought of himself as being gay, but something about being facefucked by a cock he couldn't even handle just seemed so dirty that it had to be right. He gave himself over to the blowjob; Garen's hands still rested in his hair but he was moving his head on his own. Ezreal tried to ignore his own hardening erection, briefly considering how tiny it would look next to Garen's. He accepted that there would probably be none for him tonight, and felt okay about it. Getting his mouth invaded had been an unexpected surprise for the previously straight boy.

In an instant, Garen decided that he had enjoyed enough of the appetizer and it was time to move on to the main course. Ezreal felt himself pulled off of the giant cock, leaving him staring down the whole spit-covered mass. Before he had time to react, he was hoisted off of his knees and onto the bed, placed on his stomach with his rear end hanging off. The explorer quickly put two and two together and realized where the next event would take place. He made no struggle or move of resistance, both because it made little difference what he did in the end, and because he was no longer in the mood to fight the feeling. Garen's large endowment scared him, but it came with a fascination that challenged Ezreal to test the limits of his body. He had never before realized his passion for being daring could be present in the bedroom as well as the field.

The observing sorceress felt that in such circumstances, she should not have to settle for pleasuring herself. She had bitten her lip in excitement when she realized that Garen was moving onto part two of his operation, and now repositioned herself so that her crotch was in front of Ezreal, who was pinned down and immobile on the bed. Lux had never before joined in during one of her brother's conquests, but she felt it appropriate as the victim was a boy so devoted to her. She would give Ezreal his trial run in cunnilingus. The explorer had already picked up one new trick that night, and Lux hoped that with a little bit of guidance he would be able to add at least one other skill to his repertoire.

Ezreal obeyed the unspoken command without question. He had never eaten pussy before, but he knew the general idea of the act just from watching various pornographic films. Just like he had seen, he put his mouth over the vagina, placing his tongue on the opening. From there, his knowledge was not so complete. You didn't suck it like a cock; no, it was more of a tongue thing… Ezreal was puzzled. The porn he watched never really focused on how the tongue was supposed to move. He decided it was a good idea to start at the bottom and move to the top. He slowly brought his tongue up the pussy lips. As he neared the top, he received positive feedback, in the form of hands on his head. Lux had grabbed his hair, pushing him deeper onto her womanhood. Her legs tightened around his neck and his lady gave a little satisfied moan. Ezreal figured he must be doing something right and began his bottom-up journey once again, this time making quick up and down motions as he worked to the clitoris.

As Ezreal found the ropes, Garen found the buckle to the explorer's pants. The pants were pulled off and along with them came Ezreal's white undergarments, leaving the petite butt exposed. Ezreal's erection throbbed and lowered slowly upon being released. Garen took a moment to size up the small virgin pucker he was about to enter. The asshole looked extraordinarily tight, perhaps the tightest he had ever seen. It was going to be no easy fit, although Ezreal's mouth had provided a small amount of lubricant. Garen would find a way, though, no matter how tough his challenge. He wasted no more time in plunging into the excitingly tight hole.

Closing his eyes to focus on servicing Lux, Ezreal was startled into opening them wide as he was suddenly rammed in the backside by the massive man. His mind raced and he lost his pace. Questions like, "How can that thing even begin to fit?" and "Am I going to die?" were among the first to come to mind as he experienced the unforgettable sensation of having one's virgin ass penetrated by a man whose length and girth were comparable to the hilt of the enormous broadsword he used in combat. The only way to describe the feeling of Garen's giant cock still sheathed in his anus was unspeakable pain. Anal sex, he thought, must be an acquired taste.

Slowly, however, he grew used to the feeling. There was still a lingering pain as Garen began to thrust his entire length in and out of Ezreal's ass, but there was something else there too. With the steady rubbing of his prostate came a pleasure he had not expected to feel. Who knew that with a bit of suffering came an undiscovered pleasure? Ezreal began to enjoy being fucked by the massive dick. His eyes rolled back in his head and he forgot his duty to Lux. Garen quickly reminded him of his responsibility, adding his left hand to the group of hands grasping Ezreal's hair. Garen's right hand was clenched around Ezreal's ass cheek, providing the proper leverage to keep the explorer's ass from clinging too closely to his cock. Ezreal almost felt giddy enough to laugh as he was pushed back and forward on the bed, his movement completely controlled by the sibling pair using him as a toy.

He buried his face in Lux's pussy just as Garen again buried his cock in Ezreal's ass. The prodigal explorer had taken to extending his tongue as far as possible and holding it out, effectively tongue-fucking Lux near the top of her vaginal opening, making sure to run over the clit with each thrust. He couldn't move his head on his own, so he accomplished the action by rolling his head slightly, using the force given to him by Garen, still rapidly pounding on his tight butt. At the same time Ezreal's unattended cock rubbed against the bed sheets each time Garen entered him. He felt like he was almost unintentionally being allowed to get off on his own, but he loved every second of it. Lux's legs curled tighter around his neck appreciatively, putting him in a chokehold. The girl held her breasts through her blouse as she came to orgasm. When she stopped shaking, she wondered silently if Ezreal was a natural or if he had learned somewhere how to please a woman like that.

As Lux took her hands off of Ezreal's head, Garen pulled his head up by his hair. The movement was quite painful, but coincided with a deep thrust of the monster cock into his ass. Garen let him remain there for a moment, Ezreal resting his forearms on the bed for support, before pulling out and flipping Ezreal over to face him. He immediately grabbed his cock and with only a single stroke, came all over Ezreal's shirt, leaving a huge mess over the explorer's front. Garen staggered, completely spent, leaving the boy to bring his hand to his own cock. Lux lent her assistance and placed her own hand over Ezreal's, helping him to finish the job. Ezreal eventually came with a moan, his small load running down the cockhead and into Lux's cupped hand several inches below, where she caught almost all of Ezreal's expulsion. Not knowing what to do with the cum, she let it fall on Ezreal's lower abdomen, where she assumed it would dry eventually.

Ezreal was too tired to notice at this point. He let out a sigh and lay his head back on the bed, with Lux sitting just beside him while Garen dressed himself. An awkward silence fell over the room, none of them knowing with what comments to follow the amazing sex.

Lux broke it by turning to talk softly to Ezreal. "Thanks for being so compliant. You were amazing." She smiled charmingly, hoping it was what Ezreal wanted to hear. "Next time it can be just you and me – I promise."

Ezreal turned back to her after a moment of contemplation. "Really? I think I… might want you to bring Garen again." Ezreal smiled sheepishly, his face turning red. "I mean if that's all right."

Garen looked back towards the two on the bed.

"Fear not, I'm coming!"


End file.
